The amount of damage which may be imposed by an attacker during an incursion of a premises, including injury and loss of life to premises members, is proportional to the length of time which is elapsed in responding to the incursion, e.g., the attack. The response time to the incursion typically includes the length of time to provide notification that an attack has been initiated to emergency services, such as police, fire or other off-premises emergency responders, and the length of time for a responder to be available on-premises to respond to the attacker directly, where responding directly to the attacker may include carrying out defensive actions against the attacker.